


you put a spell on me (minho please that's so cringe don't ever say that again)

by stayforthestray



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Holding Hands, M/M, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), and maknae line loves SIX, bc apparently i can't write without SIX references, but like, the other ships are only background, they're important to the storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayforthestray/pseuds/stayforthestray
Summary: han jisung can't wait for the day lee minho leaves hogwarts and lets him live in peace. nothing in the world could ever make him like lee minho. nothing. but plot twist, that's exactly what happens.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Kim Woojin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	you put a spell on me (minho please that's so cringe don't ever say that again)

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello (stan day6) this is another fill for [minsungbingo](https://twitter.com/minsungbingo). i will never get tired of hogwarts aus. they are the best thing ever. oh and just so it's clear, hyung line are in year 7 and maknae line are in year 6. jisung and changbin are gryffindors, woojin and felix are hufflepuffs, chan, minho and seungmin are slytherins, and hyunjin and jeongin are ravenclaws.
> 
> prompts filled : **au - harry potter, enemies/rivals to lovers**

_lee minho_. that name never failed to leave a bad taste in jisung’s mouth.

everyone knew they hated each other, it's just that no one really knew why.

lee minho, slytherin quidditch captain and star seeker. lee minho, perfect student with eleven outstanding o.w.l.s and one exceeds expectations. lee minho, probably the most popular student in the entirety of hogwarts. lee minho, the one person who single handedly managed to ruin jisung’s six years at hogwarts so far.

lee minho was however, a year older than him, which meant that this would be the elder’s last year at hogwarts, meaning that jisung’s next and final year would actually be peaceful and enjoyable.

or not.

***

it all started when jisung’s best friend started dating minho’s best friend. jisung didn't even know they liked each other! having to look at minho from across the great hall was enough, but now that kim seungmin and seo changbin had decided to be stupidly in love and insisted on sitting together, he had to sit at the same table as minho.

life really did hate jisung at times.

but it didn’t stop there. no it just got worse. his friends hyunjin and felix had been dating for a year, and they were going great. but still, for some reason, they decided to add chan to their relationship. and guess what?! chan was one of minho’s closest friends.

now don’t get him wrong, jisung is all for polyamory, but when it involves minho, he has to draw the line.

and that’s not even the end of it! woojin, minho’s other friend, had just started dating jeongin.

jeongin was jisung’s baby. his child. the one person he had sworn to protect from lee minho’s influence forever. but no, fate really wouldn’t leave him alone.

so now here he was. sitting at a table in the great hall, glaring at minho who was glaring straight back. around him was the most disgusting pda he’d ever seen, which he was desperately trying to block out. jeongin was sitting on woojin’s lap and feeding the elder pancakes (technically there was more whipped cream than pancake but we can leave out the tiny details), seungmin had his head on changbin’s shoulder and was giggling like the whipped little shit he was while changbin fed him bacon, hyunjin was squished in between chan and felix, both leaving kisses on his cheeks as they fed each other (were these people seriously incapable of eating with their own hands!?)

and amidst all this, were jisung and minho. jisung was glaring into his soggy cereal, trying (and failing) to keep his eyes away from minho and/or the couples. minho was passive aggressively chewing on a piece of toast, pointedly looking at nothing except a small stain on the tablecloth.

it was a wednesday like any other, considering that this, unfortunately, was how most of his wednesdays (and other days) went.

jisung was, of course, happy that his friends’ stupid gay fantasies were being fulfilled. what kind of friends would he be if he wasn’t. but he did wish that someone would be there to fulfill his stupid gay fantasies too. was that too much for a small hormonal teenage homosexual to ask for?

with a sigh, he finished his cereal and stood up. getting to class early was better than having to be around lee minho. even if his first class of the day was history of magic, because mr. tuan is great and all, but the subject itself is just the most boring thing ever. even his teacher looks bored! it's actually really obvious that mr. tuan would rather be anywhere but in the class, and honestly, jisung doesn’t blame him.

jisung dragged himself to his dorm, grabbing his books from where they were spread out on the floor. he rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, leaving his dorm and mentally preparing himself for the pure torture he would be facing for the next hour.

“sorry not sorry ‘bout what i said. i’m just trynna have some fun” he sang to himself as he walked down the empty hallways to his classroom. “don’t worry, don’t worry, don't lose your head. i didn’t mean to hurt anyone”

“lol”

“say oh well”

“or go to hell”

“i’m sorry not sorry ‘bout what i said”

“don’t lose your head”

jisung slowly turned around, knowing the source of those voices anywhere. as he had expected, his four stupid best friends were standing there, with ridiculously big grins on their faces. a quick once over showed him that hyunjin and felix were still holding hands. he really couldn’t escape the pda, could he?

“okay so like, i get that you two are a couple and whatnot, but like. can you not be so gay? it’s insulting my iq.”

“why jisungie?” hyunjin said in a voice bordering on seductive.

“i think i know” seungmin piped up from the side, a smile on his face which never meant anything good.

“mhm, i think i know too” felix mirrored seungmin’s expression.

“our jisungie has a crush~” jeongin sang, making jisung’s eyes widen comically.

“what? no i don’t” that was such a stupid idea. he’d definitely know if he had a crush, right?

“oh yes you do! don’t think we don’t see the way you look at lee minho across the table, getting more lovesick by the second”

jisung’s eyes slowly got even wider, if that was even possible at this point. what the hell? he didn’t like lee minho.

he hated lee minho. he hated lee minho with his stupidly pretty face and his ridiculously beautiful eyes and his impossibly soft hair and his soft giggles and- oh shit.

_he liked lee minho._

he slowly turned away from his friends, dropped his books, and screamed running to wherever the nearest bathroom was. he was so glad the hallways were empty, or else his legacy would have forever been ‘the boy who ran screaming through the hogwarts hallways at eight in the morning’.

managing to reach a bathroom (he’s actually pretty sure he missed a few but spare him the details), he ran into a cubicle and crouched down, hugging his knees and panting. he really should work out more, he thinks.

jisung’s heart is racing, with only one coherent thought spiralling around in his mind. _han jisung is such a fucking idiot._

how the hell did he not realise he had a crush? that too on _lee. flipping. minho._ of all the people in the world to crush on! it just had to be _him_! his thoughts delved into a spiral of self-deprecation, as thoughts tend to do when conflicted. sadly, a knock on the cubicle door and a yell of ‘han jisung get your ass out here. you're gonna be late for class’ by none other than hwang hyunjin pulled his thought out of the dark path they were about to embark on before the human embodiment of his thoughts had the time to put it’s shoes on.

jisung only slightly begrudgingly opened the door and stepped out, looking in the mirror and noticing that all the effort he had put into making his hair look good (read: attempt to waste as much time as possible so as to not have to see the inevitable and disgusting show of pda in the great hall) had completely gone to waste. 

"ji, you're such an idiot"

"what makes you think i don't know that, seungmin?

jisung sighed, tucking his shirt in and attempting to fix his hair, before turning on his heels and stalking away towards the history of magic classroom.

he opened the door, keeping his eyes trained on the ground, and plopping down in his regular seat next to seungmin. it wasnt until mr. tuan started speaking, that he looked up, and subsequently realised what was happening.

the room was full of seventh years, which meant...

"it's time for the sixth-seventh years' cooperation project"

...and it just had to be history of magic

"now, i'm assuming you all know what this project is, so i'll just head straight into the pairings, shall i? but before that, there's more sixth-years than seventh, so one of you will end up with two partners" jisung could have sworn he saw mr. tuan wink at chan!

jisung was still trying to fully register the fact that it seemed as if mr. tuan was aware of the students' love lives, when mr. tuan started reading out the list.

"...yerim and park sooyoung,

kim seungmin and seo changbin,

yang jeongin and kim woojin

hwang hyunjin, lee felix, and bang chan,

and,

han jisung and lee minho"

he knew! he knew everything, there's no way he didn't! god, why did the world love messing with han jisung?

he saw minho get up and sit next to him, replacing seungmin.

"so, i guess we have to work together now"

***

surprisingly enough, minho wasn't too bad of a partner to work with. he did his portion of the work, didn't criticize jisung too much, and he had a _great_ sense of humor.

even while being conscious of that, jisung failed to notice his hatred for minho slowly ebbing away and transforming into... something akin to love. the realization hit jisung like a brick. the dam he'd built up against his emotions had broken, leaving him drenched.

jisung jumped up, breathing heavily and reeling from his sudden emotional epiphany. 

"jisung? you okay?"

_oh god you idiot say something! say anything! stupid mouth just come up with some wor-_

"canikissyou?"

_no no no not those words! anything but those words! now he's gonna ha-_

"yes"

_wait what?_

"are you gonna... kiss me? or..."

minho was looking down, very focused on his shoes, blushing red and unable to look jisung in the eyes.

"yes, yes i am"

jisung didn't know where the confidence came from, but it was suddenly there. a raging flame within his heart, ready to break out.

jisung hooked to of his fingers under minho's chin, and pulled the elder's face up. there was a split second of eye contact between them, and then their lips were on each other's.

it was amazing. jisung had kissed guys before (and girls too), but this kiss was unlike any other. it was sweet, intoxicating. no matter how much he got, he just kept wanting more.

after two minutes, they (reluctantly) broke apart, lips red and bruised and breaths heavy.

"i love you, han jisung" minho breathed out, and dived in for another kiss.

it was just as amazing as the first one, at this rate, they both knew they'd never get sick of this feeling.

"go to the yule ball with me"

"only if you agree to be my boyfriend"

"sure, minho, i'll be your boyfriend"

"then i'll be your date to the yule ball, jisung"

***

han jisung was panicking. his suit was perfect, his makeup was perfect, everything was perfect, but for some reason, he felt as if something would go wrong.

but then he laid eyes on minho, and all his worries dissolved, he knew everything would be okay.

"you look great, min"

"you look better, love, i'm having a very hard time trying not to kiss you right now"

"why don't you just kiss me then?"

minho smirked, lightly pecking, jisung's lips, leaving the younger pouting

the sound of someone clearing their throat, interrupted their moment, and they both turned to look at woojin with incredibly annoyed looks on their faces.

woojin just shrugged, gesturing towards the door, behind which the yule ball was in full swing.

there they were, the two people who everyone knew as the rivals of the school, about to enter the yule ball together.

minho took a shaky breath, and looked at jisung. the younger nodded, reaching out a hand towa-

“for merlin’s sake can you two idiots just go in there already?”

**Author's Note:**

> be gay, do crimes, stan stray kids, and listen to six the musical.
> 
> twt chanlixsparkles  
> cc straykitten


End file.
